This invention relates to a new and useful indexing system for file folders, index cards, binders, etc. in which file identification tabs can be folded outwardly at any of a number of selected positions along the edge of the folder, binder insert or card.
It is a common practice in the art to provide a tab member which extends from the edge of an index card or file folder at a select position in order to identify the card or file when it is placed in a file drawer, index card box or binder. Unfortunately, when all tabs are located at the same position, it becomes difficult to view the tabs and to locate the card or file in the filing system. A number of indexing systems have been described in the patent literature which respond to this problem.
Stillwell U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,670 discloses an index card having one movable tab for use in a filing system. The tab can be located at any one of a plurality of positions by being inserted into a corresponding aperture on the edge of the card.
Hornung U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,623 discloses a tab system for index cards in which an integral tongue, when folded, fits into a slot on the edge of the page to form a tab. The tab has at least one extension piece to keep it in place when the tongue is folded under the page to form the tab.
Lowe Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,699, teaches a page for a magazine or book having an integral tab which can be partially severed from the page and folded to extend outside the edge of the page. If the user desires to read the page, the tab can be folded back to its original position.
These patents fail to teach an indexing system for cards, binders or folders having a plurality of tabs which can be folded outside an edge of the card at any of a number of select positions. Once folded outside the edge of the card, the tab can be marked with identifying information. It has also become desirable to set up an indexing system in which the tabs are located at staggered intervals on the card.